Cooking ranges generally require a hood, which requires electricity to supply light and fan. This electrical connection is generally made through the kitchen wall and requires the services of an electrician to install connection boxes, etc.
The present invention provides a hood assembly which may be plugged into the nearest electrical socket so that the homeowner may install the hood himself without the expense of hiring a licensed electrician.